characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Younger Toguro
Younger Toguro'' is one of the main antagonist of the Shonen Jump series Yu Yu Hakusho. Background Fifty years ago, both Younger Toguro, his older brother and his lover Genkia built a dojo together in which several people attended to before the series started. However all of this would later be ruined when a demonic being who goes by the name of Kairen massacred and swallowed all of his students, colleagues in which he forces Toguro to join the Dark Tournament, a Dark Martial Arts Association that consists of sixteen teams made up of fifteen fighters each. After three months of Younger Toguro's disappearance, Toguro later returned the day before the tournament with a formed team: him, his older brother and Genkia. Both Toguro and Kairen worked their way through to the Final Rounds, and each other fought, with Toguro killing Kairen and would come out as the victor of the Dark Tournament. However, Toguro's mind was incredibly warped as both Toguro and his older brother chose their fate to be demons for the rest of their lives while Genkia, who is out of anger, wishes not to be involved with the dark tournament ever again. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physicality: 'after becoming a demon, Toguro's strength, speed and durability are drastically increased as he is stronger than any class demons in his verse. Strong enough to send someone over a dozen kilometre with a casual punch and can kill humnas with a poke on the head, is fast enough to overwhelm Yusuke and is tough enough to be barely faze by a barrage of punches from Yusuke. Even at B-Class, he is superior than any C-Class demons. *'Skilled Martial Artist: 'He has decades of combat experiences, he is a master of combat experience. As he is Genkia's sparring partner and the head of a dojo, Toguro uses practical and powerful strikes in his fighting style. *'Healing Factor: 'Toguro has shown a ridiculous healing factor as he can regenerate his gaping hole in his body in just seconds and having his shoulder destroyed healed after Kuwabara destroyed it. He can also heal minor injuries. *'Aura: 'Younger Toguro is capable enough to unleash aura whihc is capable enough to kill weaker beings. Toguro's aura is so strong that the presence of it can be felt miles awaya and made Yusuke's guard drop down.His aura can also destroy a larghe chunk of the dark tournament's stadium's roof and can also fatally harm or even instakill demons weaker than him at 80%. It is also strong enough to overpower Yusuke's Reigan when unciffed as well as it can stalemated final Regain. *'Muscle Transformations: 'Younger Toguro is capable enough to alter demonic ki into his body by concentrating hard enough to his muscles. With this, it greatly increases his power by the amount of muscles he increases. With this he can go up to many stages from 20% to 120%. *'Soul Absorption: 'He is capable enough to absorb souls from weak-willed demons to fuel his 100% power boost. It drains souls around him in two opening shoulders. Claimed that he can drain all the souls in the stadium in just 20 minutes. *'Deadly Arm Sweep: 'Toguro can charge energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. It can create an energy cutting wave that is powerful enough to instakill demons that are lower class than him It can also create an oblong shape energy ball that can create a massive explosion on contact. It can also help him extend his arm and firing an energy blast. *'Finger Bullets: 'When Toguro reaches a t a higher percentage, he can create finger bullets by clicking his fingers extremely fast that its create a vacuum. It is incredbily fast and powerful unlike machine guns, and that it is so fast that Yusuke barely avoids it, who can keep up with Hiei and is a bullet timer. It is also so powerful that it can kill several demons with ease. *'STAY BACK: 'Toguro can unleash his aura in a wide radius to damage his opponents in its radius. *'200% Punch: '''The process of the move is that Toguro jumps into the air and over the foe and gathers a massive amount of energy into his fist, and then proceeds to punch the opponent and deal massive and immense damage to his opponent. Feats Strength *Effortlessely kills human beings with just a poke to the head. *Can create shockwaves with a single punch. *A casual punch can send someone flying over dozens of kilometres. *Can carry the Dark Tournament ring on his back with no issue, which weighs over a 1000 tons. *Sent Yusuke flying several miles away with a few punches. *Can destroy a large chunk of the arena with just the air from the swipe of his arm. *Creates fissure by just punching the ground. *Effortlessely pierced Kuwabara's chest. *A single kick sent Older Toguro flying several kilometres. *Punched his brother several miles away from the island. *Destroyed said entire arena with a punch. *Even at B-Class, is said to be superior than C-Class demons. *Can create air bullets out of vacuum so strong that it can easily kill lesser demons and fatally injure Yusuke. *80%: Can create massive craters by punching the ground. *100%: Stopped a punch from Yusuke with just his finger. *120%: Completely halted the forward motion of Yusuke's most powerful reigan Speed *Shows no issue keeping up with Genkia. *His airbullets are so fast that Yusuke can barely avoid it. *Kept up and overwhelmed Yusuke with his speed multiple times. *Fast enough to dissapear from Kuwabara's sight. *Not even at 100% is stated to be faster than Hiei. *Casually manhandled an uncuffed Yusuke without any trouble. *20%: Faster than Kuwabara and Yusuke when they first met. Durability *Even when he was in B-Class, he is tougher than C-Class demons. *Is stated to be way more durable than Bui, who can survive Hiei's dragon absorption. *Casually tanked Yusuke's spirit gun which only resulted breaking Toguro's sun glasses, in which the spirit gun sended him miles away out of the stadium which did nothing to him. *Withstood having his shoulder destroyed by Kuwabara, and later regenerating it. *Withstood a full powered regain with only an injured neck. *Withstood an uncuff Yusuke's Regain with no injury. *Tanked a barrage of punches from Yusuke. *Not even a punch from Yusuke can budge his finger. *80%: Tank Yusuke's spirit gun with no injury. *80%: Shruggs off Genkia's spirit gun. Skill *Gave Yusuke a run for his money and almost killed him. *Willingly went to the deepest dephts of hell for his crime and failures. *Fought several of his team battles and won on his own. *Is a famous demon-slayer who trained people around the world. *Worked as hired guns for 50 years. *Attacked and nearly Kuwabara to make Yusuke fight harder. *Won the dark tournament along with his brother. *Fought Genkia and killed her. Weaknesses *Is more of a close quater combatant. *Using 120% would eventually cause his muscles to explode if he overexert it. *To maintain 100%, needs to absorb souls. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Shueisha Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Pierrot Category:Funimation Category:Brutes